


当你在深渊拉住我的手 When You Take My Hand In Hell

by Leaver_Ye



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, or Dubious Consent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaver_Ye/pseuds/Leaver_Ye
Summary: 爱是我们各自撑船彼此接近相偎，不是你千辛万苦，硬是拉着我上了你的贼船。当你在深渊拉住我的手，我有一瞬竟不知道我是在被救赎，还是在和你一块死去。





	当你在深渊拉住我的手 When You Take My Hand In Hell

　　奥森把嘴唇压在他颈动脉上的时候，盖伦以为自己会就这么死去。

　　奥森的嘴唇又软又热，和他所知道的，那些关于野心的形容词一点儿也不搭界。

　　他不只是尊重奥森的选择，有时盖伦会这么想，奥森·克伦尼克，年轻，炙热，鲜艳，和他截然不同，他几乎从潜意识内就把这个男人当做野心的聚合体、代名词，导致这种过于“人类”的时刻甚至让他觉得害怕。而奥森似乎对他的所想一无所知，就保持着那个姿势贴在他身侧，睫毛颤抖得厉害，盖伦能清楚地感觉到它们搔刮着自己脸颊的触感。

　　“我会死在你的手里，总有一天。”

　　“如果不是因为我太了解你，盖伦，”奥森贴着盖伦往下滑，脊背弓成一道紧绷的弧，手臂紧紧地箍在他的腰间，如同一条锁链，绑住他，困着他，“我几乎以为你活在传说里。”

　　“你知道的，那不只是传说。”

　　“你想成为传说吗？”他似乎抓住了盖伦的话柄，直起腰来，狡黠的光在他冷冰冰的蓝眼睛里滑过，像是大狐狸跑过门缝时一闪而过的红色尾巴毛。

　　“奥森，”盖伦小声地叫着他的名字，几乎像是一句呜咽那样，混着恨或者什么别的更复杂的情感，“帮帮我吧。”

　　但奥森很清楚这其中关于背叛的意思，在极少的情况下、面对盖伦的情况下，他的身体比他的心更懂得分析时局。但他脑中想说的话都被裹着冰渣的冷风吹散了，他张张嘴，似乎东拉西扯拼凑出个什么辛酸的句子，但最终还是什么也没有说。

　　他是想表扬盖伦的，他早该知道点世故，知道这个世界该是怎么转的，他学什么都学得这样快，一日千里就走到自己面前。“我会帮你的，盖伦，你会成为传说的，”他抬起头，看见倒映在他棕眼里的自己，带着一点藏不住的动容，然后被某种熟透了的哄骗包裹起来，“但我不能，你不该，也不能离开这里。”

　　“我不想——”他想要指责奥森混淆了自己和他的愿望，奥森却像突然领会到了他的拒绝，直愣愣地凑了上来。他离他那么近，呼吸洒在他的唇间，潮湿又温暖，像是一个吻，轻且柔的扫过，逼迫他吞下他自己的责难。

　　盖伦怀疑自己是否是还不习惯这一切，才会感到那种从尾椎往上爬过整条脊柱的冷，如被蝰蛇眼睛盯上的雀鸟，一动不敢动，一动不能动。

　　他在习惯什么，习惯奥森的吻吗。

　　“我知道，你不想离开这里，”奥森皱着眉，他说“想”的时候太过用力，唇峰抵了上去，盖伦尝到一点湿润，覆在他的嘴上，俶尔又消逝了，“你不想。”他又重复了一遍，不知道是在强调给谁听。

　　“……你或许也活在传说里，奥森。”盖伦无力地、不乏讽刺地说道。

　　“我也会是传说。”奥森的声音听起来过分笃定了，而他们的交流似乎从未处在一个平面，奥森是故意的，他从小就那样巧舌如簧，他却绕不开这些弯弯陷阱——这个令人受伤的事实让盖伦觉得无力。

　　奥森不喜欢被违抗，没有人喜欢。

　　奥森说想要一样东西的时候，往往也不只是想要这一样东西，在他们极年轻的时候，他海一样的深的眼睛就曾害得自己差点溺亡。他说想要吻自己，然后他们就在学院树林稀里糊涂地干了一次，也不对，是自己稀里糊涂地被干了一次，而奥森一直、向来、总是早有预谋。

　　他会像一颗星辰那样，在银河漫长的历史里迅速陨落。

　　他们都会，但奥森不想泯灭在历史里，他那么野心勃勃，裹在白衫里也依然鲜艳刺眼。

　　奥森的手掌伸进了他绑的太紧的腰带，把他勒得有些窒息，头晕目眩……又或者是别的东西迫得他喘不上气，奥森像是一捧暖水，缓缓浸透这房里的一切，而他不一样，他在烧，在奥森的指缝里，在这水下燃烧。

　　奥森的手还是那样，温凉，干燥，紧紧地裹着他，他的血液隔着皮肤熨烫着奥森，但这一切毫无用处，他们不一样，这儿不一样，那儿不一样，哪儿也不一样。

　　“再来一次，我们谁也不会做的更好，盖伦。”奥森的声音听上去冰凉得有点冷漠的意思，而盖伦知道他说的是事实，但这事实太粗糙，像是张破破烂烂的砂纸，划过他的恨意边缘，淌出更多血来。

　　奥森压在他的肩膀上，鼻息透过层层衣物依然温暖，他轻柔地呼吸着，仿佛这一切都是新的、陌生的、合理的。他把奥森箍在怀里，手指嵌进他绷紧的臀缝里，依靠着盖伦自己体液的一丁点润滑蛮横地推了进去，粗暴被温柔所噬。盖伦低喘着，不知道把自己的哪一部分交付与这些湿润的疼痛，奥森的指尖在他身体里带着微妙的恶毒残忍地翻搅着，对异物深入本能的恐惧让他发抖。

　　他们总是毫无道理地发生关系，这倒让盖伦模模糊糊地想起一点从前，他们常有些什么分歧，有不少能妥善解决的，但有更多明明上一秒还在争执，在毫无情色的气氛里，就莫名其妙地亲热起来，而且的确很激烈，仿佛是要把那些不该吵的嘴狠狠还给对方。

　　“你多了解这一切……”盖伦几乎没有觉察出自己话语里故意刺伤他的那部分，奥森贴着他的耳朵，嘴唇在他耳廓上碾磨过的动作称得上是满怀爱意，用来回馈盖伦话语里的兵戎刀枪，“然后再用你那睿智的脑袋想出些什么新的漂亮谎话，”奥森把第三根手指挤进他身体里的时候他哽住了，小腿苦痛地蹬了一下，听到被褪到脚踝的裤子布料相互摩梭的声响，“再来圈住我，像对每一个帝国的阶下囚那样。”

　　他们理应不和，这是他们心照不宣的秘密。但最开始不是这样的，他们只是不一样而已，没有谁和谁是一样的——又或许他们都是这样安慰着自己？

　　奥森用一种过于温柔以至于奇怪的态度让盖伦翻过身去，他掐着盖伦的腰，那一瞬间的力道让盖伦觉得那儿会留下青紫，而奥森却好像对自己的暴戾无知无觉，他俯下身，终于变得湿黏的呼吸停在盖伦耳边，“既然你那样说，那我也不必再编新的、冠冕堂皇的理由来为你所谓的良心服务了，盖伦，”他亲昵地贴着盖伦的后颈，像是多年前为面前雌伏的男人出头邀功时那样，小心地磨蹭了一下，“这个项目，就叫死星，很漂亮的名字，你这样聪明，总不至于让我多费口舌。”奥森听到自己的话里有怜悯的意思，他没有收起来。

　　奥森在他开始挣扎之前就顶了进来，盖伦觉得自己疼得眼前发黑，并非是因为奥森太过粗暴，而是某种心因性的伤痛，挫伤、愧疚夹杂着羞耻，迫得他喘不上气。

　　距离他们上次这样做已经过去了太久，久到他都开始怀疑那一切真的还是幻觉，学院后的树林存在吗，客厅茶几下的、他织的地垫存在吗，讲堂盥洗室的仪容镜后的那道逼仄的缝隙存在吗，他们之间的和与不和、支离破碎的友情，真的存在吗？

　　“最终我们都将归于星尘（Stardust），”奥森似乎还嫌不够，又补上了一句，“星尘。”他重复着那个词，仿佛是一个昵称，又仿佛是一句诅咒，他感觉到身下那句滚烫的躯体苦痛的绞紧了，这让他品尝到某种报复的甘美。奥森的手紧紧地卡在他的后腰，在挺入的时候把他拉近，用着仿佛真的要搞坏他的力度，毫无怜悯地抽插，磨蹭着会让他发出声响的那一点。

　　奥森没把这当做享受或者是惩罚的一部分，这是计划的一部分，他需要他，但他不能只给他希望，昨日的背叛历历在目，依旧鲜血淋漓。

　　盖伦觉得他在哽咽，颠簸的疼痛翻搅上来，他的眼底滚烫却干燥，他不觉得自己该哭，但他们的确不该这么做，他没有一刻不觉得煎熬——当然他不该做的事还有很多，他甚至不该在现在的这个地方。他微微抬起一点儿下颌，想要分散一点儿注意力，他盯着窗台边那个小小的星球模型——它那么精巧以至于最初盖伦甚至想不清究竟是什么在驱使着它转动。他记得那时奥森的眼睛很亮，在湖蓝的底色里夹杂着灰棕的斑纹，而它闪着光落进去，像星辰沉入银河。

　　“是原力在推动着它。”记忆中的奥森这样说，眉目间满是认真，俶尔又笑起来，破了功。

　　后来有了帝国奥森便绝少提起那些名字，他管那一切叫传说，而他们对这些事情背后的真相保持缄默不言，和后来他们面对他们之间变化的态度如出一辙。

　　他的情感从那时开始就狂热又致命，盖伦想，只要得到承认就会害死所指对象，绝无幸存。

　　他们是从什么时候开始走到这一步的呢？兴许正是他看到了活在奥森的羽翼下，并非只是有了荫蔽，得以喘息，那儿也同样布满尖刺，哪怕只是稍微动一动，都会受伤，从哪儿冒出血珠来。

　　荒唐的是自己竟然能拯救他，更荒唐的是他竟然以为他在拯救自己。

　　奥森注意到了他在看什么，他问自己，这也是计划里的一部分吗，这要是计划里的一部分吗，是他把那东西放在那儿的，所以大概也是吧，他把手指头送进盖伦衣领和脖颈指尖的空隙，一根，然后又一根，直到感觉到压迫为止，盖伦颈动脉的搏动带着衣料一起时松时紧的夹着他的指节。奥森注视着他的耳背，那儿因为缺氧慢慢地红起来，他喘息的声音变大了，像一只旧旧的风箱，催动着火苗。

　　“你在走神，真是什么时候你都能自顾自地想你自己的事，盖伦。”

　　盖伦浑身都在颤抖，他的故事和回忆戛然而止，奥森用另一只手抚摸着他的脊背，碾压他撞击他刺穿他，他在他性器的进犯下呜咽，把痛苦和快乐混淆在一起，但奥森总能分辨，或者说他总以为自己能分辨，于是他稍微了收紧一点儿拳头，领口的布料扼住了他的颈项，他发出了个尖锐的吸气声，如一个怨愤的啜泣。

　　他的世界被火焰吞没，那裹住奥森下体的内壁抽搐似地夹紧了，奥森按着他的肩膀，维系着一种几乎冰冷的算计撤了出去，没射在他身体里。

　　这让缓过神后的盖伦体会到被放大的羞耻，他收回手，垫在自己额头下，感觉到被汗水打湿的披风的冷，后颈上贴着的指尖的热，和小腹下的那块床单的潮热和黏腻。他几乎不敢相信自己在这样的性里仍觉察到快感，他们或许不再是朋友，但他们依然保留着这样可耻的了解。

　　他总知道怎样摧垮他，正如他也知道如何刺伤他。

　　“我们不该是这样。”

　　“我们不该是任何模样，”奥森把他的手指从盖伦后脖领那儿撤出来，一根，然后又一根，他和他一样热了，不够，不够，仅仅是这样的话，远远没有触及彼此忍耐的边缘，于是他说，“欢迎回来，盖伦。”他擦去自己留下的痕迹，卸下他的白袍裹住跪伏在那儿的盖伦，像只卸下了翅翼和尾羽的雨燕，用本不属于他的方式，从盖伦的身边经过，阔步离去。

　　那种溺水般的压迫流走了，只剩盖伦被留在了原地，他的全部知觉慢慢地，一点点地回来了，而他几乎死去。


End file.
